


地狱兄弟片段

by Ephedrine



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine
Summary: 不是很长的片段集合，不定时更新
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou
Kudos: 3





	1. 同居片段

矢车醒来的时候窗外的天已经开始泛橙，旁边的背对着他在被子里蜷成一团的影山还在熟睡，均匀的呼吸声随着背部的起伏传来。矢车掀开被子从床脚勾过来内裤胡乱套上了，坐在床沿摸到床头柜上的烟盒和打火机，点着一根递到嘴边。

他本来很讨厌弄得一身烟味，但在失去the bee适能者资格后却不知不觉开始买烟。下属的期待和手中的权力原来不过是一挥即散的烟尘、一碰即碎的肥皂泡，烟和酒再加上不修边幅的外表，与落魄者倒是很相衬。

思索的时候背后的被子发出悉悉索索的声音，大概是闻到烟味醒来的吧。影山从一侧肩膀攀附上矢车的身体，在矢车又一次缓缓吐出烟雾的时候开口：

“……大哥，那个，也让我试一下。“

矢车把抽了一半的烟凑到影山嘴边，说出“很呛的”的时候影山已经往前探了探，把烟尾衔进了嘴里。然而几乎是下一秒影山就立刻松开嘴扣住喉咙开始剧烈地咳嗽，照吐出的烟量来看他甚至只吸了半口。矢车只得立刻按灭手里的烟转去拍影山的背，后者咳了大约一分钟才停下来，再抬起头的时候连眼睛都红了。矢车只看他一眼淡淡地说：“都说很呛了。”

影山拨开他的手连内裤都没穿就下床拐进浴室，矢车盯着烟灰缸里半根被碾得歪歪扭扭的烟头，最终还是放弃了再抽一根的想法。


	2. 点击就看矢车家暴影山

影山的右半边脸结结实实地挨了一拳，直接摔在地上滑出了一段距离，再抬起头来时，左额角已经留下了擦伤的痕迹，火辣辣地疼——说到底曾经成为过适能者，矢车的拳头仍旧有力。

顾不得身上的衣服被弄脏揉皱，影山狼狈地撑起身体往反方向跑。然而这条巷子只有一个出口，他面前只剩下墙，顶面嵌着碎玻璃，还有着他绝对爬不上去的高度，而背后就是沉默却明显处于盛怒之中的矢车。此刻他只能是猎物。

矢车钳住影山的脖子把他摔到墙上，影山撞得眼前发黑，还没等恢复视觉，施暴者的拳头又落了下来。影山的脸在ZECT的队员里算是清秀那又白净那一型，然而此刻矢车手下的力气并未因为这张脸而放缓，之前是右半边，这次是左半边脸，然后是毫无防备的柔软腹部。血把头发粘在脸颊上，流进眼睛，影山只能勉强睁开一边，脑子里嗡嗡作响的同时却是在想明天该以什么理由请假。

殴打并未持续多久，当影山的身体彻底丧失反抗能力，靠着墙瘫软下去后，矢车拉开裤子拉链，把住影山的头，只一用力就深深捅进了咽喉。

与之前的疼痛和恐惧相比，影山此刻更多是物理意义上的反胃。刚刚的暴力行为已经让他满嘴是血，混上唾液成了铁锈味的润滑，而矢车只是托着他的头，重复进出的动作。抽出时影山想要干呕，又被插入的动作生生堵住，他实际上什么也看不见，耳鸣消失后在夜晚的一片寂静中只听见黏腻的水声以及矢车的粗重的喘息。

大概是因为先前的暴力，矢车插进来时已经是半勃状态，因此强迫性的口交只持续了几分钟。腥味的液体灌入喉中后，矢车终于放开了影山，任由后者撑着地剧烈地干呕。胃袋里空空如也，所以即使是要把内脏也呕出来的剧烈程度，也只是吐出来一些混着精液的浑浊液体而已。

再抬起头时，巷子里空无一人，只有还残留的剧烈疼痛和一塌糊涂的着装能证明刚刚发生的一切并不是幻觉。影山摸到自己的胯下也有了硬度，只是偏头朝墙壁投下的阴影苦笑一声，随后便离开了。


End file.
